White Dragon
White dragons are the weakest and the most feral of the classic chromatic dragons. Though dimmer than other dragons, they are still powerful enough to overwhelm most humans and have good long-term memories. Their heads and necks blend seamlessly into one another, and their wings are frayed along the edges. They have a flap of skin lined with spines under their chins. They have a high crest atop a streamlined head and a crisp, vaguely chemical odor. White dragons expel a cone of intense cold, a direct hit from which is fatal as it instantly freezes its victim. Even a glancing blow can be seriously debilitating. Most white dragons lair in ice caves, often dug into the side of an arctic mountain, on tundra, or glacial plains, although they do not need ice and snow, and some settle near mountain peaks or in forests. They can create their own caves by applying the breath weapon to tightly packed snow in order to transform it into solid ice. White dragons usually lay about eight or ten eggs in a clutch. A white dragon egg is incubated for fourteen months. The first three and a half months are within the mother's body. On average, between a quarter and a third survive to hatching. White dragon eggs must be buried in snow or encased in ice while incubating. The parents do not bother to tend or protect the eggs in any way, although they will usually lay them near their lairs. A newly hatched white wyrmling has scales as clear as ice, which become white as the dragon matures. They are expected to survive on their own from the moment they hatch, although some white dragon parents will permit their young to live in their lair until they reach adulthood. Please note that the natural alignment of a White Dragon is Chaotic Evil. White Dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom Dragon Breath, Cold: In their natural form White Dragons can breathe a cone of cold that deals 1d8 cold damage per character levels. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes, it cannot breathe again for the next 60 seconds. Freezing Fog: a White Dragon can billow out a bank of freezing mist that obscures all sight beyond 5 feet and grants 20% concealment. The bank of fog deals 1d6 cold damage to any creature or object within the area of effect and is slowed. A successful reflex save halves the cold damage and allows normal speed. Draconic Immunity: White Dragons have immunity to cold, sleep and paralysis. They are vulnerable however to fire and take 50% more damage from such sources. Alternate Form, Humanoid: Once per day a Dragon can assume the form of a specific small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldnt. He may only choose one appearance to change into, which is then set forever. A Dragon can remain in his humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. A White Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class]. Category:Races